southparkyoutuber45fandomcom-20200215-history
Stan Marsh
Stanley "Stan" Marsh is one of South Park's main characters along with Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, and Kenny McCormick. He's also the main host of the SouthParkYoutuber45 Channel. Appearance Stan has fair skin, blue eyes, and black hair, he wears a brown jacket with a red collar, a white undershirt, red mittens, a blue hat with a red puffball and rim, blue jeans, and black shoes. In Roblox, his hat is gray. Personality Stan is generally the most tender and sensitive of the four boys. For example, in "Kenny Dies", he finds it difficult to see Kenny in his ill state, and in "Raisins" he becomes depressed after losing his girlfriend to Token. Also, in "Fun with Veal", Stan is the only one who stopped eating meat completely when the boys found that veal was actually "tortured baby cow." However, in some episodes he doesn't seem to care when people die, as in "Dances With Smurfs" and "Chef Goes Nanners". Stan is often very moral. This is evident in "Cherokee Hair Tampons", when he, Kenny, Timmy, and Butters challenged the character Miss Information and her shop of alternative medicine, in "Super Best Friends", when he helped battle David Blaine's suicidal cult, and in "The Biggest Douche in the Universe" where he accuses the psychic medium, John Edward, of being a fake. In this episode he also gained possession of his own show (while trying to prove that cold reading was fake) and battled with John Edward in a "Psychic Showdown". He also showed some heroism in "Cherokee Hair Tampons" by stating he would gladly donate a kidney to Kyle, even if it "hurt a whole lot". In "Whale Whores", he was also the only one in South Park to stand up and help whales and dolphins that were being slaughtered by the Japanese. He was angry that the cast of Whale Wars''wasn't doing enough to help whales and dolphins and took matters into his own hands. It also shows Stan is a whale and dolphin lover and he tells the Japanese that it was a cow and a chicken that nuked Hiroshima, not a whale and a dolphin, in order to save them all being wiped out by the Japanese. He is usually the one who is unaffected by the many scams, cults, and mass influences that South Park has been subjected to, and has a knack for seeing through falsely glorified practices and celebrities. In "Trapped in the Closet" and "Ass Burgers", he is the only one of the boys shown to believe in scams, cults, and that an alien makes everyone see things normal. Conversely, sometimes Kyle takes on this role, and it is Stan who is the gullible one, such as in "Chinpokomon", or the metrosexual trend in the episode "South Park is Gay!". However, Stan has been shown to have an overwhelmingly clearer understanding of scams and corporate corruption than anyone else in South Park, and has an especially good grasp of the dangers of cults. It is notable that he has a tendency to ridicule, make enemies out of, and/or bring shame to a very large number of celebrities that are shown in a poor light within the show. This may be because his father (Stan's major adult influence) has shown to be rather incompetent and immature, so Stan is suspicious and distrustful of adults. Stan and Kyle's personalities tend to be similar, especially in the earlier seasons, but are not quite interchangeable, and they have developed more distinct and complex personalities during the show's run. Still, they are considered the closest friends out of the four, though Cartman and Kenny do not have a close bond of their own. Stan's depression is also a recurring theme throughout the show. He became terribly depressed when Wendy broke up with him in "Raisins", briefly joining the Goth Kids. Stan also became incredibly depressed and adopted a cynical world view in "You're Getting Old" and "Ass Burgers", where everything to him literally sounded and looked "like shit". In "Ass Burgers", he uses alcohol to make the world seem happier. Stan may suffer from asthma, as an inhaler was shown among the things Cartman claims in "Sexual Harassment Panda", although this was never mentioned in the series again. Stan is an avid animal lover - he gets a dog in "Big Gay Al's Big Gay Boat Ride". He resists the influence of his uncle Jimbo to hunt in "Volcano" (he mentions this in "Death"), became a P.E.T.A. member in "Douche and Turd" (although he had the choice of joining them or being killed), tried to save baby cows in "Fun with Veal", and attempted to return a goat to its rightful owners in "Osama bin Laden Has Farty Pants". Although well-intentioned, these interventions often lead him and his friends into serious trouble. Stan (as well as the rest of the boys from 4th grade) also went to Mexico and managed to get the Mexican Space Program to take an orca to the moon in a bid to save it (with all the kids in South Park having been led to believe he was a killer whale from the moon) in "Free Willzyx". In "Two Days Before the Day After Tomorrow", after he and Cartman crash a boat into a beaver dam and swim to shore, seeing the boat blow up, Stan says, "I hope we didn't hurt any beavers." In "Fun with Veal" he briefly turned to vegetarianism, but he quickly gave it up when he was plagued by a disease that literally "turned him into a pussy", sprouting actual vaginas on his body, a disease called Vaginitis. He also sets out to save the whales and dolphins from the Japanese in "Whale Whores". It is revealed in "Rainforest Shmainforest" that he is afraid of snakes. Stan is shown to sympathize with others, most evidently seen in the episode "Manbearpig", in which he partially defends Al Gore because he feels sorry for him, due to him "not having any friends". However when this pity backfires and lands him in a cave where Al Gore almost (unintentionally) drowns him, Kyle, Cartman and Kenny, he lashes out and brings Al Gore into a cold, hard reality, shouting, "Stay away from us, asshole! I only felt sorry for you because you didn't have any friends! But now I know why you don't have any friends! You just use Manbearpig as a way of getting attention for yourself because you're a loser!" This doesn't affect Al Gore however; as he dons a cape and says he'll go and make a movie starring himself ''(An Inconvenient Truth). Ironically, Al Gore is also responsible for the deaths of Stan and everyone else in Imaginationland, even though they were revived by Butters. When angered however, Stan is often quite reluctant to continue/do anything that will further contribute to the obscurity or direness of the situation. This is shown in "Woodland Critter Christmas" after he finds out the Critters, whom he helped, were giving birth to the Anti-Christ, he decided not to attempt to set things right (although did eventually after much nagging from the episode's narrator) also in this episode, we found out that Stan was a Christian. Technically, though, this wasn't him - just a fictional version of him created by Eric Cartman for his Christmas story. For the first seven seasons of the show, Stan's sporadic girlfriend was Wendy Testaburger. In the early days of the series a running gag would be that Stan would throw up out of nervousness whenever Wendy spoke to him. As the show progressed, however, the Stan-Wendy storyline diminished greatly. In the penultimate episode of the seventh season, "Raisins", Wendy had Bebe tell Stan that "she breaks up", for Token, causing Stan to go into extreme depression and join the Goth Kids. He recovered, thanks to Butters, who was dealing with his own heartbreak and had decided that he would rather be "a crying little pussy than a faggy goth kid". Stan eventually got over the break-up by telling Wendy "you're a bitch" and giving Token the middle finger while saying "Token, right here, buddy". Wendy has played a much smaller part in the series since this episode. It became apparent that Stan had some lingering feelings for Wendy in the episode "Follow That Egg!" when he grew insanely jealous of Kyle working with her. He, however, decided to show her up by responding to her compliments with "as if I give a crap about what you think, Wendy." At the end of "The List", however, Stan and Wendy reconciled. They inadvertently have an adventure together, and at the end, Wendy admits to having a good time with Stan, and believes he has changed since they were last together. They lean in to kiss, but in a near-exact copy of a scene at the end of "Cartman Gets an Anal Probe", Stan pukes on Wendy. Their status as boyfriend and girlfriend is affirmed in "Super Fun Time". Also, in the Season Thirteen episode, "Butters' Bottom Bitch", Butters tries to get Wendy to work for him in his "Kissing Company" referring to her as a "bitch" and Stan says "Butters, Dude, you can't call my girlfriend a bitch" and threatens to hurt him if he continues. Stan is shown to be bully at times, when he and Cartman mention that they sat on a kid and farted on him. He and Cartman also beat up a random third grader when they enter fourth grade. He also threatens Butters for attempting to steal the video from him in "The Return of the Fellowship of the Ring to the Two Towers" while trying get to the Video Store. Stan is frequently embarrassed or infuriated at the stupidity of his parents and the other adults of the town, and he often goes against what his parents do. This is prominently shown in "My Future Self n' Me" when he finds out about the actor portraying his future self and goes so far as to trick Randy to cut the hand off of the actor to try and get them to admit they lied. In "Child Abduction is Not Funny", the escalating paranoia over child abductions leads the parents to send all the town's children away, in fear that they (the parents) will abduct their own kids. As the children wander off on their own, Stan remarks to Kyle, "Dude, sometimes I think our parents are really stupid," and as they rejoin their families at the conclusion of the episode, "Jesus Christ, dude, they've done some stupid crap before, but, Jesus Christ....." In "Two Days Before the Day After Tomorrow" he admits to breaking a beaver dam, and the adults assume that this was instead a message urging them not to waste energy on pointing the finger of blame. After several failed attempts to explain that it actually was him who broke the dam through everyone saying "I broke the dam", he shouted, "I BROKE THE FUCKING DAM!" and explained the exact sequence of events without any effect on the adults. The rather displaced cynicism that he exhibits when dealing with adults, as well as his inability to be impressed by celebrities or fads may also come from the fact that, due to his parents, he has probably never respected or trusted adults. Also in "Crème Fraiche", he says "You guys, my dad is retarded but he is not that retarded" when Cartman presents his idea to Stan on how to trick Randy into not wanting to cook. In "Trapped in the Closet", Stan was thought to be the leader of Scientology having scored the highest thetan levels since L. Ron Hubbard and was quickly approached by Tom Cruise, whom Stan called an average actor. After hearing this Tom Cruise shouted, "I'm a failure in the eyes of the prophet!" and locked himself in Stan's closet. After unsuccessfully attempting to get him out, Stan shouts down the stairs to Randy, "DAD! Tom Cruise won't come out of the closet!" (which is a reference to the rumors that Tom Cruise was gay, with "coming out of the closet" meaning when a gay man admits he is gay). Stan is later told that Scientology is a fake, and that if he writes anything almost everyone would believe it and he could make up to $3 million. Later on, when he reads his new writings to his loving public, his morality objected to it and he told everyone that Scientology was fake and that it was a wrong way to answer the many questions. Stan was then sued by almost everyone, including Cruise and the head of the church, without anyone taking any action until he lost his temper, shouting, "Well go on then! SUE ME!" In "Douche and Turd", he is the only kid in the school who finds the option of voting between a giant douche and a turd sandwich "ridiculous", and is beleaguered by Kyle, the school officials and his parents, eventually bringing Puff Daddy to South Park to tell him about the Vote or Die campaign, and then chased Stan around town with a gun and literally told him to "vote or die". He is later banished from town for not voting and is rescued by PETA members, the leader of which tells him that in actuality all elections are between a douche and a turd, which convinces him to go back to town to vote. In "The Passion of the Jew", he is disgusted with The Passion of the Christ, calling it a "snuff film" and going, along with Kenny, to Mel Gibson's house to get their money back. Mel Gibson turns out to be insane and rabidly masochistic, and attacks the two of them with a gun in a manner reminiscent of Daffy Duck after Stan calls him "daffy". Stan and Kenny then steal the money from Gibson's wallet and flee back to South Park, pursued by him. Later, when Gibson asserts that Stan cannot say that his film sucks because it is saying that Christianity sucks, Stan counters by saying that Christianity is fine, but focusing on how people died ends up with really bad results, convincing the town that Mel Gibson was wrong all along. In "Are You There God? It's Me, Jesus", Stan is led to believe he is the only boy of the four that hasn't yet had his period, and is left out by the other three due to him not being "mature enough". He later uses the only question available every two millennia to ask God (who had come down to Earth briefly) why he hasn't given him his period. After a long pause, God states the obvious: that he is a boy and shouldn't get periods. The episode ends with everyone trying to kill Stan for using the only question on something so dumb. In "Fantastic Easter Special", he was made a member of a rabbit-worshipping cult-like group called the Hare Club for Men, which his father, grandfather, and the entire male side of his family has been members in for generations. After his tenth birthday in "You're Getting Old", Stan became extremely cynical, viewing almost everything as "shit" and even seeing people poop out of their mouths. His cynicism becomes so serious his friendship with the other characters is destroyed. His parents also separate, causing Stan to move out of his childhood home, though it was shown in the next episode. In "Ass Burgers", the follow-up to "You're Getting Old", Stan is shown to still be depressed. Everything is still viewed as "shit" to him, he rides the bus alone, and appears uninterested in everything around him, later outbursting in class. Mr. Mackey tries to talk Stan out of his depression, to which Stan breaks down, crying, wanting everything to go back to what it was. Mr. Mackey incorrectly assumes that Stan developed Asperger syndrome from his flu shot last year. Sharon brings Stan to a clinic to get help, which is a front for a group who sees the world as Stan does. The temporary cure for Stan's cynicism is alcohol, which Stan takes to see the old world. Finally happy again, Stan observes the old world, watches a movie, then sees Kyle to attempt to reestablish and save their friendship. Kyle coldly tells Stan they need to move on, angering a drunken Stan, who gives Kyle the finger, saying "Fuck you, Kyle, you're a piece of shit!" As Kyle dejectedly walks away, Stan says "...Kyle, I love you." Only to tell Kyle off again. Stan is later captured by a group of restaurant owners trying to shut Cartman Burger down. At sniper point, the group forces Stan to ask Kyle what the secret ingredient is. After an ensuing shoot out, Stan refuses anymore of the alcohol saying he would be happy with everything going forward. Stan was optimistic of a new life, new adventures, until Randy drives up, telling him everything worked out with his mom. Stan is seen stunned as Sharon and Randy move back in, and he shares a picnic with Wendy. The closing moments of the episode show everything has returned to normal, Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman come in his room saying they going off to see "Zookeeper 2: Zoo-Keepier". Stan chases after them to watch it, but not before taking a sip of whiskey he hid in his room. In SouthParkYoutuber45, stan is shown to be more of a leader, as he is seen in every video (except for a few gaming/grounding videos). He is also known to overreact whenever he fails at a game. Relationships Stan is one of the leaders of the male student population in South Park Elementary, and therefore is well acquainted with most of the students. He is one of the few characters that always gets along with the girls, and was voted third cutest by them in "The List". He is respected and liked by pretty much everyone. He also has gone out of his way to make peace with his fellow students, like when he tries to make things right with Token Black after Randy says the N-word on "Wheel of Fortune" (thinking he would win money) in "With Apologies to Jesse Jackson". Kyle Broflovski Stan and Kyle have been great friends since the very beginning of the show. Stan seems to be the only character in the show who gets along with all of the main and background characters. They have been known to end up working together in certain adventures, such as in "Fantastic Easter Special", and are often dragged into the same circumstances due to this, such as in "Imaginationland, Episode II". Stan has saved Kyle's life on several occasions without hesitation, most notably in "Super Best Friends", and has once stated that he does not want Kyle to die until he does. He nearly always defends Kyle when Cartman's hatred of him goes over the top, such as in "Cartmanland" and "Cherokee Hair Tampons". Stan often becomes anxious about Kyle when he is tricked by various scams or becomes immersed in his hatred of Cartman, bending over backwards to encourage or reassure Kyle, convince him otherwise, or to get him out of trouble. They are frequently seen together, or talking to each other, even in the absence of Cartman or Kenny, making them rather like twins. Also, in the opening credits of the show, they sing the same lines together. However, their friendship has hit bumps in a number of episodes, such as "Prehistoric Ice Man", "Super Best Friends", "Kenny Dies", "South Park is Gay!", "Douche and Turd", "Follow That Egg!", "Guitar Queer-O", "You're Getting Old", "Ass Burgers", and "Truth and Advertising". They have reconciled on-screen in all of these episodes, with the exceptions of "South Park is Gay!", "Douche and Turd", and "You're Getting Old", although all those times they were shown to be friends in the next episode. The episode "Guitar Queer-O" focuses more than any other on their friendship, as a big argument between the two forms the major conflict of the story. However, in the end they reconcile, with no lasting damage done to the friendship. Stan also had a great deal of concern when Kyle was voted the ugliest boy in the class in "The List". Their friendship is so strong that Cartman calls them "fags" and has even commented, "You wanna get a room so you can make out for a while?" in "Super Best Friends". It is also notable that in "Imaginationland, Episode III", Kyle was the only person who could hear Stan's voice in his head when Stan was trapped in Imaginationland though it was most likely due the shock he got from the portal. Eric Cartman Even though Stan does not really consider Cartman a friend, the two are often seen together. In "Two Days Before the Day After Tomorrow", Stan and Cartman hang out at the boating rack, and Cartman even comments that it is great that they are hanging out with each other without Kyle, implying that Cartman at least would prefer to have a closer friendship with Stan. Stan meanwhile seems to be more accepting or at least tolerant of Cartman than Kyle and even Kenny at times, such as in "Fat Butt and Pancake Head". While Kyle is immediately distrustful of Cartman's truthfulness in his claim that he cannot control the actions of his hand (which has seemed to take on a life of its own), Stan gives Cartman the benefit of the doubt and admits that, with all the stuff that happens in South Park, Cartman could be telling the truth. In "Woodland Critter Christmas", Cartman made Stan the protagonist of his Christmas story (he is described as 'the boy in a red poof-ball hat'), showing that Cartman sees Stan as a heroic figure of sorts. In "Douche and Turd", Stan votes for Cartman's mascot instead of Kyle's, much to Kyle's dismay. Also, in "Are You There God? It's Me, Jesus", when Stan appears to be the only boy who hasn't gotten their period, Cartman reassures him that he will get it one day. In "Fun with Veal", when Stan was hospitalized with 'vaginitis', Cartman seemed concerned and was relieved that Stan was saved just in time. This is a rare occasion when Cartman has put his friends in front of his own personal gain, as he helped Stan stop people from eating veal even though he did not get anything in return for it and would be starving himself for days. He also tells the FBI negotiator that "There's a sick kid up here" (referring to Stan) when negotiating to release the calves, showing that he is worried about Stan's health. It is implied that in "Prehistoric Ice Man that Stan considers Cartman his second best friend. When Stan and Kyle fell out in the episode, Stan claimed that his new best friend was Cartman (as did Kyle), but they both claimed that 'Cartman sucks as a best friend' when they made up. This could be because Stan really values his best friendship with Kyle. Either way, it is clear that Stan does consider Cartman as a close friend. Also in "Bebe's Boobs Destroy Society", Cartman wants to kick Kyle and Tweek out of the group, but doesn't want to kick out Stan, which implies that Cartman likes having Stan as a friend. However, in "Osama bin Laden Has Farty Pants", Cartman declares that he hates Stan because Stan loves animals. Even so, In "Trapped in the Closet", all three boys de-friend Stan after he becomes the leader of Scientology. As the boys leave, Cartman turns to Stan and says, "I still hate Kyle more than you". The two can also be said to be friends because they admitted to "being friends" in front of the home school kids. In some episodes Stan is shown having a strong hatred for Cartman, even if Cartman isn't doing anything. In "Trapper Keeper" when the cyborg says he has to kill Cartman, Stan asks if he can do it, and prepares to shoot Cartman before the cyborg decides against the idea. Although Stan is much more tolerant of Cartman than Kyle is, he often holds Cartman in very high contempt for his unacceptable behavior. In "Sexual Healing", Stan and Cartman were seen playing Tiger Woods PGA Tour 11 together, hinting that despite Cartman's behaviors, Stan still considers him a "friend". However, in "Bass to Mouth", when Mr. Mackey claimed that Cartman killed himself for being fat when the school faculty "threw him under the bus", Stan was more concerned with keeping Eavesdropper from posting its "biggest story" than with any injuries Cartman may have suffered. Kenny McCormick Although Kenny and Stan do not seem to share the same bond that Stan and Kyle do, Stan sees Kenny as a close friend. In "Kenny Dies", out of the 3 boys, Stan has the hardest time dealing with Kenny dying, and cannot even bear to see him in the hospital. When Stan finally realizes that Kenny passed on "for good", he feels like he is Kenny's worst friend (until they hear about Cartman's selfishness). The two boys often hang out with one another when Cartman and Kyle get into their arguments and Stan and Kenny don't want to listen to it, such as in "The Passion of the Jew". In "Best Friends Forever", Stan and Kyle fight against Cartman to not have Kenny's feeding tube removed to save Kenny's life. However, in "Cherokee Hair Tampons", when all hope seems lost to save Kyle and Stan breaks down crying in front of Kenny because of Kyle's impending death, he doesn't seem to care or even acknowledge the fact that Kenny dies all the time. This angers Kenny and makes him leave Stan to go home - which in turn causes his death by walking under a falling piano, and even then Stan still fails to notice or care. During the first five seasons, Stan would almost always be the first to react in horror by saying, "Oh my God, they killed Kenny!", after one of Kenny's classic deaths. Of course, immediately after, Kyle would say "You Bastards!" and he wouldn't acknowledge Kenny again after that. The only times that Stan would treat Kenny's death with immediate unconcern was when he was preoccupied with something important such as in "Cartman's Silly Hate Crime 2000", and "Gnomes". In "Chef Goes Nanners", both Stan, Kyle, and even Gerald Broflovski, show a complete lack of horror or concern for Kenny's death after he eats dozens of anti-acid tablets and drinks water at which point he explodes. Instead all of them laugh and clap, finding that particular death "a good one." In "Coon vs. Coon & Friends", Kenny as Mysterion tries to convince Stan and Kyle about the truth of his deaths and that they never remember, even to the point of shooting himself to prove it. Much to Mysterion's dismay, this does not work as no one who sees it remembers. Trivia * Stan is the only one of the four who has never contracted a terminal illness, as both Kyle and Cartman contracted AIDS in "Tonsil Trouble" and Kenny contracted muscular dystrophy in "Kenny Dies". * Stan has been shown to be an animal rights activist: he protected baby calves from slaughter in "Fun with Veal", joined PETA (though only to survive because if he didn't he would have starved in the wilderness) in "Douche and Turd", and headed the Whale Wars crew for a while in "Whale Whores".﻿ * In episode "Make Love, Not Warcraft", the Warcraft executive tells Randy they need to get the sword to a great knight, by the name of 'LUVS2SPWGE'4. However, at the start of the episode, when viewing Stan's game screen you can read Stan's character name is "Staniscool". * Before Season Four, Stan was never seen without his hat, even when he was in bed. * Stan is the last one of the four boys to have a supernatural power at one point. Kyle has disappeared and briefly became a omniscient being by studying existentialism in "The Tooth Fairy Tats 2000". Cartman has the ability to see and hear ghosts, and the ability to fire electricity at people in South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut. Kenny has had the power of immortality throughout the series. Stan obtains momentaneous powers, like flying, apparent telekinesis/superforce and projeting fire from hands and mouth, when Satanpossesses him, in order to fight Beelzaboot in "Freemium Isn't Free". * Stan has said "Dude, this is pretty fucked up right here" on at least three Christmas specials: "Mr. Hankey, The Christmas Poo", "Merry Christmas Charlie Manson!" and "Red Sleigh Down". He says these when something strange happens. In "Mr. Hankey, The Christmas Poo", he says it when Mr. Hankey appears. In "Merry Christmas Charlie Manson!", he says it when him and the others go to celebrate Christmas with "Charlie Manson". And in "Red Sleigh Down", he says it when Jesus is shot by an Iraqi. * Stan has a somewhat stronger digestive system than many others do as shown in "Dead Celebrities", since he is able to eat at Chipotle without bleeding out his ass afterwards. Cartman even remarks that Stan has a "golden rectum of the gods". * Stan has Asthma. In "Sexual Harassment Panda", Cartman takes Stan's inhaler. * Stan's anime counterpart from the episode "Good Times with Weapons" bears a large resemblance to Capcom's character "Ryu" from Street Fighter. * So far, Stan is the only one of the boys who hasn't shown any gender-swapping tendencies. Cartman was shown dressed up as Britney Spears in "AWESOM-O", Kyle had a female avatar in "Make Love, Not Warcraft", and Kenny dressed like a princess in three of the last four episodes of Season Seventeen and South Park: The Stick of Truth. * As of "201" Stan is the only one of the four boys who does not have a redheaded parent. * Stan is depicted as a jock by the goth kids in "Breast Cancer Show Ever". * Stan is the only one of the four boys not to have the "Oh my god, They killed..." quote about him. Gallery Stan-marsh-0.png Stan Poptropica.PNG Stan Plotagon.PNG Stan GoAnimate2.PNG Stan Sims 3.PNG Stan Roblox.PNG Stan GoAnimate1.PNG Stan Minecraft.PNG Stan_PS.PNG Stan_V.PNG